Talk:Message Boards Records
The Oldest Active User Alemas is not the oldest active user right now. There are some "newbies" that are at least as old as him, and I joined in 2002. I believe he said he joined in 2003. I'm not saying I'm the oldest active user, I believe there's active users older than me that we don't know about because they don't post as fast. I think it should just be completley removed from here until we figure it out. BTW, would someone put all the records for SPAMing on here? :P JK, although I know I would have some. :( (Not any more, but I used to) I see what you are saying, but even if there could possibly be an older active user, we don't know about him/her. So this would just be for all the records that we know. ;) Legobatmankid10 Talk 16:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That's why it should be deleted. Because we don't know. Drewlzoo 21:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Ok but the oldest user ever thing must stay because I have proof that admin is the oldest user. (Will edit once I find the link) Legobatmankid10 Talk 02:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, you can put that there. But JSYK, the Message Boards did open the day Matt01 (or 02, I can remember) joined. :) Drewlzoo 14:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Ok I found the link! http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/user/rolemembers.aspx?RoleID=7 It might go to a "Page not found" error message, but it worked before. ;) Legobatmankid10 Talk 03:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, that helped. The list has nothing to do with when people joined the MBs. This is for the LEGO Club which started in 2001. The MBs didn't open until May 25th. I really think we should just delete that, too. I've seen users that joined before 2001. They didn't post on the MBs, though. If you were going to put this, it would have to be on a LEGO Club wiki, not an MB wiki Drewlzoo 16:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Never mind. You can just change it... Drewlzoo 16:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Did the link work? Legobatmankid10 Talk 23:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it worked. :) Drewlzoo 23:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Great. ;) Legobatmankid10 Talk 00:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Legobatmankid, I know that link but it says Page Not Found. Why? Gho8233 21:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oldest Active Mod We should post the oldest active mod, AKA JammyJam10. Sound good? AwesomeMe You already posted it,but I'm in for it! Legocat4611 14:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... :P Most Topics It's not dude that has 70+ topics, where did you get that? Gho8233 16:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I asked in the message boards records topic and he answered saying that he did. Also I beleive him because if you think about it, he has a topic in nearly all roleplay forums. But of course he could've been wrong. 20:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) MOST POSTS AT A MOD PARTY http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=4052165 I made 762 at the latest Mod Party. (One more than wertys761). Wertys761 Um Dwarfy has the record for Most Topics Fastest Poster I think the record for the fastest poster should go to Lyoko5, he made 4,761 posts in just under a month! --TheGhostShooter 19:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I have made more =P I made nearly 3000 in a week. I think I should make most posts in a week, (me) category. s that cool? βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 20:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) How about Closest Ranking Races? How about Ranking Races? There's IndyAJD and Paperclip's. Paperclip lost by a mere 1 post. Although, I had one with thejoester, and I became Inventor just a few minutes before Joe's changed. So basically ours was a Mod Cycle issue. So. . . . Closest Ranking Race Award? And for whom? ®ə℗əª+-was-here Most Posts for a Former Moderator Why does it say nate883 had over 11,000 posts? That was a glitch, his real posts count was just under 4,000, as shown in the Member's List. Littlehorn should have the record, since he has around 10,000 posts (he shows up with that amount on the Member's List with that amount). I was about to change it, but wasn't sure if I could without anyone's permission first. TheGhostShooter 12:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Longest Time Without Changing Avatar by an active user? Hello, I saw that there is not a record for the longest time without changing your avatar by an active user. Will there be one soon? 13:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Creepiest User We should add a record for creepiest user and list 12legolinda :) Johnyjo (talk) 11:55, April 4, 2017 (UTC)